Once I've had everything
by Hermina05
Summary: AU! Snape's life after graduating. What can turn the most loyal Death Eater away from his Master? Why did he betray Voldemort and became a spy for Dumbledore? What happened to his family? Ignores HBP and DH. Written in 2004. Translation. If you liked it, you should read the novel it belongs to. It's called The Boy With The Piercing Blue Eyes (on my profile). Story up on LiveJournal
1. Part 00

I do not own anything. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling except a few. And the story belongs to Brigi. I'm just translating.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY:<strong> It's about what happened after Severus Snape finished Hogwarts and became a Death Eater. It was written after the 5th book (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) was released. So it's about Snape's early life… what made him turn into a spy and all…..

It's a side story of The Boy With The Piercing Blue Eyes (TBWTPBE). This is what Harry saw when he attacked and used Legilimency on Snape. So it should be read after the chapter called _'Occlemency'_.

**BUT** it is an independent story too. So if you're not interested in the other novel (TBWTPBE)… you can read only this one.

TBWTPBE is not significant to understand this, although it is important to read this if you started TBWTPBE because you won't understand what happened… this story won't be detailed there but a big part of the story is built on this short novel.

I found this on the original webpage as a very long one-shot, but now I downloaded it in three quite long parts. I'm going to make shorter chapters so I will be able to upload more often.

And I'd like to get some reviews too…. I don't get many and I would like to know your opinion about the story….

My BETA will fix this too… soon.

BYE

ENJOY

Hermina


	2. Part 01

I do not own anything. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the story belongs to Brigi. Her e-mail: tbwtpbe et hotmail .com

I'm just translating.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once I've had everything…<strong>_

The usually eccentric British weather produced an unusually nice early autumn. Instead of the well-known misty and gray weather a perfectly warm day welcomed the inhabitants of the island. According to the Muggle weather report they hadn't have such nice summer in the past ten years. And they encouraged everyone to make use of the unusual phenomenon.

Severus could feel this in the wind too. He was walking in the woods alone looking for herbs. Everything he could use in his potions was useful. Though he did not suffer the lack of anything he preferred collecting his ingredients himself. And he though it a waste what the Muggles did. Periodically, they just cut the grass in their gardens like barbers not knowing how valuable plants they destroy in the process.

The young wizard knelt down and picked a flower with white petals up gently. He reached for his bag and took out a glass vial that contained a few of the same plant already. He placed the flower in the vial too and closed it. With his long fingers he gently caressed the fresh, dams grass, closed his eyes smiling, sighed and stood up. The soft breeze flourished his beautiful shoulder-length black hair. He could feel the air almost bubbling with life. It was completely different than usual…

Being the quiet and shy person he was, Severus Snape paid more attention to things like that and he could feel when something was about to change. He walked slowly but his senses were scanning the area all the time.

He spent the last three days relatively freely. The Dark Lord didn't mention that he would need him in the near future and he only went when he was summoned. Voldemort spent most of his time with making plans and hiding from the enemy so he kept a very few followers with him. And he most definitely didn't need hot-headed young Death Eaters now. Severus was not a reckless wizard though he just graduated. His school mates and even the fellow Death Eaters thought he was too serious. Besides making potions only one thing could make him excited: the dark arts. He loved and feared this neglected part of magic. Since they did not teach anything about it in school, everything he knew he learned by himself.

But when he first faced the Dark Lord and his followers he had to realize that he did not know much about dark magic.

How revolting… The Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of all time is forced to hide because a few Muggle loving fools disagree with him! Voldemort is above all, nobody has the right to treat him like that. Still, he had to be an outcast with his followers because… because his enemies are envious of his power. What a pathetic bunch of fools! They proclaim the reconciliation with Muggles, but they are only after power. And then: when one of them is strong enough to do something they banish him. Let them fear then!

This is why Severus became a Death Eater. He didn't care about the anti-Muggle hobby of the Dark Lord. Fortunately he hadn't met a lot of Muggles in his life so far, but a few arrogant, bigot man made him dislike them. But he long discovered that not only the Muggles can be as dark as the starless night. That filthy pureblood Black…the shame of his family – though he was not the first but they try to hide it…

He looked at the horizon which has swallowed half of the sun already. It is time to go back.

The way back to the hut was not long. The house itself was not big, but it was comfortable enough for him though his lab was twice as big as the living area. It was a simple wooden structure. Some said it was not worthy for a 'Snape'. But Severus wanted to escape from the family mansion: the dark memories of his childhood still haunted him. And he couldn't stand servants and house elves strolling around him.

He was always a lonely type of person and he didn't want anything else than making his potions in the calmness of a solitary house.

The hut was near woods and hills. It was a beautiful place to live. The house was standing next to a huge oak tree. The young wizard's path led through the forest. He stopped when he reached the creek and looked for a ford to cross. He was thirsty so he turned back and washed his hands in the crystal clear water. He raised his hands slowly and drank a mouthful of water.

He loved the peace and quiet of the forest, but loud ruckus broke the idyll scenario. Severus frowned and looked toward the shouts.

"Damned Muggles!" He exclaimed in disgust.

He saw a group of drunken Muggles: the same age as him, boys and girls alike. He felt disgust as he watched them. They were stumbling, singing and pushing each other with bottles in their hands. One of them was throwing up next to a tree while the others were swearing and listening to the echoes. One of them was drawing something sitting on a rock.

Severus turned away to continue his journey home. He haven't seen Muggles around here before, they must have been lost. Then he heard a muffled cry. He looked back and saw that the gang was arguing about something. They were pushing the girl with the drawing board back and forth while laughing and encouraging each other. The young girl didn't like this and wanted to get rid of them. Things began to go wrong, the girl was stumbling. When one of the boys grabbed her long hair she hit him in the face with her drawing board. He screamed and touched his bloody nose with shaking hands. He became terribly angry and slapped the girl, to Severus' surprise. For a moment he remembered his own fighting parents and a shudder ran through his spine. The injured man threw the girl into the stream. The others watched for a while then left the scene.

Severus watched silently but the figure of the girl did not appear. He shrugged and stated home but felt that there was an unfinished job… as if he should take a look at what happened a few hundred feet away. He sighed and took the path to the girl – he hated when his conscience did this to him to let him know that it existed.

On his way he saw a few discarded cigarette and bottles in the stream.

When he arrived to where the girl was thrown from he had a pretty bad feeling. He began searching for the girl with his eyes. Moments later he found the floating figure in the deepening water. He stormed into the water but left his bag in the grass. He turned the girl over and opened her lips to push air in her lungs. He dragged her out and laid her on the soft lawn.

The girl was unconscious but breathing. There were small bruises on her hands and legs but her lips and forehead were bleeding seriously. Severus hissed, showing how much he didn't want this whole thing. He wanted to leave the Muggle behind – a person hanging around those morons deserves this, the thought. But one look at the girl's blood-covered face and he knew he can't let her alone with injuries like that.

He picked up his bag and the girl then apparated home. He looked around to find a place he can put the girl, because he didn't want the furniture to be soaked. He decided to put her on the table. He took off his wet clothes, dried himself and took on some clean clothes. He lit the fire in the fireplace with his wand and put on some water to boil. He found a clean cloth in the closet then looked at the young woman. He didn't like the task ahead: for a long time he was just looking at the body and the cloth in hopes that they will do the job without his help, but nothing happened. He stepped to the table and started to unbutton the girl's coat. He threw it away and took of her shoes too. Before he reached for her trousers his hands stopped. He bit his lip, went back to the closet and pulled out a green blanket. He arranged the blankets and the pillows on the large four-poster bed in the bedroom too. When he arrived back he saw that the stranger didn't seem to undress herself or dry. A slightly embarrassed grin appeared on his face but he didn't allow himself to blush. He undid the buttons on the black trousers but tried to look away all the while. He took them off and started wiping the shivering legs. Thanks to the rubbing she seemed to become less and less pale by the minute.

The young wizard looked at the woman's red t-shirt that seemed to be stuck tightly to her chest. He hesitated then realized that the woman can get pneumonia if he left it on. He overcame his embarrassment and took it off with closed eyes. He didn't dare wiping any more so he took the blanket and wrapped around the injured girl. He picked her up again and took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He brought some elixirs from the warehouse and a cloth with a bowl full of water. The girl's long black hair made it harder to bandage her head. But he couldn't do anything with her lips. Not even the Muggle doctors do anything about that.

He examined the girl's limbs but couldn't find anything other than a few bruises and cuts. He attended to the injuries so they won't disinfect then let his new patient sleep. He lit a fire in the fireplace in the bedroom too so it'll be warm enough.

He closed the door behind him and sighed wearily.

He let the wet clothes dry outside.

He made tea for himself and gratefully drank the soothing drink then went to his bookshelf looking for a particular book. He took it and went to the armchair in front of the fireplace and started reading. He stopped at the chapter of _'What to do when during an emergency, Muggles became aware of our existence?'_ and started reading it. He realized that this situation did not belong to this category. It was the Muggle's own damned fault. If he weren't there she wouldn't have been found for years. But this way the girl will know he is a wizard because the house is full of magical things.

No, he decided. He won't hide everything so the girl wouldn't notice that the house is the home of a wizard. She caused enough trouble already. But in this case the ministry will have to act and obliviate the girl. But letting them in the house would be like surrendering. He's a Death Eater; he can't associate with the Ministry of Magic. Deadlock… what to do?

He can't let the girl leave and tell everyone about meeting a wizard.

Severus rubbed his aching temples and decided to ignore the question. He put his cup down on the table beside him and the book slowly slipped from his hand. He fell asleep…

* * *

><p>Next morning, he entered the room with a tray full of warm pastries, hot tea, cocoa, butter, honey and jam. He put it on the table and stepped closer to see if his guest was still asleep or not. He swallowed when he saw the girl sleeping in an intimate position. The line of her nicely curved breasts showed and her long thighs would attract the attention of any man. Severus sighed. He looked away and tried to arrange the blanket. But then two hands grabbed his.<p>

"What are you…?"

But the girl pulled her on the bed. She sat on his chest and pinned his arms down with her knees causing Severus to hiss in pain. She straightened the blanket and squeezed the hands of the man beneath her. He struggled but the reduction only increased.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" The girl asked.

"Let me go!" The wizard said irritably.

"No, not until you told me what you did to me! I'm in a stranger's house, naked in a stranger's bed, I can't find my clothes and my body is full of bruises! You raped me?"

"What?" Severus cried. "How dare you? I haven't laid one finger on you!"

"You were touching me just now!"

"I just wanted to cover you! You idio…"

He couldn't finish because the girl paled and became dizzy. A sudden nausea made her loosen the grip. She fell forward but the pillows caught her fortunately. The man next to her was surprised first then a _'You deserved this, you idiot!_' expression appeared on his face. He looked at the heaving girl.

"See! This is what you wanted?"

"What… happened?"

"Your friends beaten you and you nearly drowned. You owe your life to me and it would be fit to behave accordingly."

"They are not my friends…" The girl thought about the previous day. "They harassed me… without a reason…"

"Then why were you with them?" He asked casually.

She did not answer. In the awkward silence Severus glanced at the tray.

"I brought you breakfast. Eat!"

"I couldn't swallow anything… I have a terrible nausea…"

"It's because you hit your head."

He sat on the edge of the bad his back to the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Sarah. Sarah Sampson. Can… can I use the phone?"

Severus snorted.

"I don't have a phone."

"But I have to let my parents know… that… I'm fine…"

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You gave me enough trouble as it is. I think I can't let you leave…"

"What?"

Severus turned around.

"I'm a wizard. And I can't let anyone else know about it!"

* * *

><p>This was the first part. So what do you think? Hope you liked it.<p>

Review! I'll update soon.

Bye

Hermina


	3. Part 02

After a few minutes of silence the girl finally asked:

"What?"

Severus stood up and turned to face her.

"Look at me!" He said coolly. "I'm not like an ordinary Muggle."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical person."

Sarah watched him but she could only see blurry things. When her vision cleared, she saw an unusually-looking young man.

He was wearing a black shirt with a dark green jacket that reached the middle of his tights. Even his cuff was different then what other men wore. His shiny black hair reached his shoulders and it was elegant and healthy; a mop of hair was tacked with a golden hairgrip. With his dark, penetrating gaze and radiating coldness and pride he looked like a figure stepped out of a history book. Sarah looked at him with compassion – the way she would look at a fool.

"I see you don't believe me." A tiny muscle twitched in the corner of Severus' eye.

He pulled out his wand and the girl screamed.

"Don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"I don't intend to. Nox!" He pointed toward the fireplace and the fire extinguished.

Severus glanced at the girl waiting for a reaction. However, she just stared at the empty fireplace with mouth wide open. She sat up but no words came out of her throat. But fear was more evident on her face.

She looked around hysterically as if she just realized how dangerous things were around her. Every corner and cabinet held horrible torture devices, skulls, bones, needles and daggers, voodoo dolls with missing limbs… dissected animals in jars, ominous crosses, objects with magical symbols, vials full of poisons and blood, crystal balls and cards… She felt like she was dragged around by demons. Her vision blurred then everything went black. She lost her conciseness and fell back on the bed…

* * *

><p>She woke up a few hours later. She was not tucked in and she could feel the warmth of the fire. She felt a stabbing pain in her head so she moaned softly. He felt the gentle touch of a man's hand on her leg and a wet towel. She opened her eyes and realized that she was sitting in the chair next to the fireplace and the young man was washing her leg.<p>

Every movement made her dizzy. She felt numbness instead of pain where he stroked her leg. She bit her lips and opened her eyes again then touched her chest. A soft shirt was covering her upper body which made her a little calmer. She moaned again. This caught Severus' attention.

"You're awake at last. It was about time."

"What… what are you doing?" The girl sighed.

"I'm cleaning your wounds again."

"What is… in that bowl?"

"A potion… it will heal you." Severus said without looking up. "The wounds won't be infected and the bruises will disappear sooner."

"So it's really true… you're really a wizard…"

"What convinced you now?"

"I've never seen a man washing the dirty feet of a woman with such devotion…"

Severus' hands stopped in mid air then continued slowly.

"Thank you…" Sarah said panting.

She continued, because the man said nothing:

"What… what kind of wizard are you? The kind that… molests kids… and curses the harvest… and… makes a deal with the devil?"

Severus looked up in horror but he didn't seem to be surprised by the terrible accusations. He shook his head in resignation and muttered under his breath:

"Sprenger and Kramer… again… You…" He turned to the girl sadly. "… Muggles have some weird ideas about wizards and witches…"

"What type of wizard are you?"

"I brew potions, but… I think I'm the evil type." He said with a mysterious smile.

Sarah felt herself pale but nodded.

"Ready." The young wizard threw the cloth into the bowl.

"You… you won't hurt me, will you?"

"No, I won't."

"But you will if I try to leave, right?"

"In this state… you should be happy to be able to get up at all. You slept through the whole day. It will take some time for you to be able to walk again."

He stepped closer and lifted her gently. The movement made the girl dizzy.

"Wait…wait…" She moaned. "My stomach… I'm starving… can I get something to eat?"

"You can."

He took her into the bedroom, laid her on the bed and left to bring some food. He gave the girl some bread and water and watched her eat.

"Just so you know: I'm not a good wizard from a fairy-tale, but I would never hurt children!"

* * *

><p>The new circumstanced have created unusual situations in Severus' home. The Dark Lord still hasn't summoned him so he did what he usually did: walked in the forest for ingredients. The changes were caused by the newcomer. Severus couldn't live the way he did before and couldn't sleep in his own bed… And he felt the unpleasant effects of that. The sofa in the living room was perfect for sitting and reading but a very uncomfortable place to sleep. The meals went by with awkward silence first. Severus tried to wake up early and finish breakfast before the girl. But as Sarah began to feel better she tried to start conversations.<p>

"And tell me…" She asked once. "How come humans haven't noticed you?"

"We are humans too." The wizard said a bit offended. "We disguise our skills cleverly."

"You live separately from us?"

"Not all of us. You wouldn't believe how many wizards and witches live among Muggles…"

"And you marry with us?"

Severus grimaced.

"Some people do…"

"But?" The girl asked curiously. She felt that the man didn't tell her everything.

"Not everyone thinks it's appropriate."

"How diplomatic wording!" Sarah snorted. "So those who chose a non-magical person to live with are worth less?"

"Our blood would mix. There are ancient wizard families that want to preserve the purity of their blood…"

"This… is disgusting!" Sarah slammed her glass down on the table. "As if our blood would be dirty!"

Severus didn't say anything just continued eating.

"Tell me, do you agree with that too?"

"What I think is none of your business!" The magician exclaimed. "And it doesn't really matter. The one I serve believes this and I submit to his will!"

Sarah seemed disappointed then she flushed with anger.

"So I'm just a dirty rag, right?"

Severus turned away.

"Wonderful!" She stood up. "Don't be surprised when others treat you like lepers!" Then she went back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

The young wizard stared at his plate. He really didn't need this arguing right now. But his appetite was gone. He was wiping his hands when green flames flared in the fireplace. A young man's face with blond hair appeared in the flames.

"Ah, Severus!" He greeted him.

"Lucius… what can I do for you? The Dark Lord is summoning us?"

"N-No, it's not the reason." The blond one said in embarrassment. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I have a request. You're so good with potions… it's about a love potion."

"I thought Narcissa Black is already yours. Why would you need the potion?"

"The engagement is official." Malfoy said quickly. "But I need something to make Narcissa love me…"

"I believed that your manners can win over any woman you want." Severus tried not to smile. "And what kind of elixir you want?"

"Aviala potion."

"That one is powerful." The black haired man grinned.

"It's not all. I want you to… triple the power… Just for safety's sake, of course."

"You must be in a very bad situation, Lucius." Severus looked up. "But I will make the potion for you. But it will take three days."

"Brilliant!" Lucius' face lit up. "But tell me… don't you make narcotic, stimulant perfumes by chance?"

"It's not a drugstore, Malfoy." Severus became serious. Somehow he didn't find it funny.

"Ah, what a pity." Lucius' grin disappeared. "Well, thank you for your time! And Severus!" He said more confidently. "I hope it stays between us!"

"Of course." The other hissed.

Lucius' face disappeared from the flames and Severus sighed.

He stepped to the bookshelf and took off the book called 'Love _Potions (What to do if there is no option left?)'_. It was an old book with a few dog ears. He looked at every recipe, some of them made him grin and finally found what he was looking for.

He went to his lab and lit a lantern. He opened the cabinet and looked for the ingredients then put them on the table and lit fire under the cauldron. He started it like a routine job but had to triple the dose. As the swirling liquid warmed it changed its color to a bright pink. The potion began to take the typical intoxicating scent. When the bubbles blew he tried to get away from the pink smoke.

He had to turn to the next page and when he looked back a huge bubble just blew and the large dose of intoxicating cloud hit Severus who inhaled a lot in his surprise. He started coughing; his chest tightened so he doubled over and finally fell to the ground and lost his consciousness. He dropped the bottle that was in his hand and it rolled to the other side of the room and stopped at Sarah's legs. The girl left the room when she heard the ruckus. When she saw Severus on the floor she ran toward him immediately. The potion on the table bubbled dangerously. So Sarah extinguished the fire with a cup of water. But a rising cloud of smoke hit her too so she fell next to Severus unconscious…


	4. Part 03

A few hours later Severus woke up with a headache and his lungs still hurt with every breath. And even a soft body was lying on him. He opened his eyes carefully and saw Sarah's head on his shoulder and her hand on his heart. He frowned then realized how the girl ended on him. He glanced at the table but the cauldron was cold and motionless. He grimaced and tried to get up but immediately felt nausea. He lay back down to wait until the nausea passed. He watched the girl who seemed to be shivering a little. She was wearing one of Severus' long sleeved shirts and her legs and feet were bare. The magician gently brushed her hair out of her face and felt her forehead. She seemed to injure herself in the fall. Though it didn't look like anything dangerous he decided to take a look at it.

When he finally managed to get up, he picked the girl up and laid her down in the living room. He glanced at the potion again but it had a disgusting color that made even Severus shudder. So he left the cauldron and knelt beside the girl. He started wiping her forehead with a cooling potion. The scent of herbs made Sarah recover quickly.

"What… what happened?" She asked wearily.

"The potion I was making knocked us out."

"What kind of potion?"

"Someone asked me to make a love potion." The wizard felt his sore wrist. "It was the customers wish to make the effect three times as strong as usual. But it turned out to be too concentrated. I'll kill you for this, Malfoy…" He muttered to himself.

"Love potion?" Sarah smiled. "I thought that only existed in fairy tales."

Severus returned the smile, surprising himself. He coughed to hide his embarrassment and started pacing.

"It's okay, I'll make a new one." He said.

He picked up some firewood, seized them around the fire and scattered black magic dust into the fire witch turned the flames green. Sarah recoiled:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making an ash lizard." Severus replied cheerfully. "Come, take a look!"

Sarah wrapped a blanket around her and stood beside him.

"What is an ash lizard?"

"You'll see!"

They looked at the fire for a while. When Sarah became a little bored Severus took her hand and pointed to the flames. She cried:

"How cute!"

A gray lizard appeared in the fireplace. Apparently it wanted to get out but the firewood stopped it. It crouched in the corner and began shaking.

"What is it doing now?" She asked excitedly.

"It's laying its eggs." Severus whispered.

The continued watching it. Severus leaned closer and counted the eggs then nodded. The animal, after finishing, vaporized.

"Poor little thing." Sarah sniffed.

The wizard pulled out his wand and cooled the eggs. When they very cold enough he picked them up.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked indignantly.

"I'm taking its eggs." Severus said. "They are necessary ingredients for my potion."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed. "You kill the babies of that animal after it sacrificed its life for them? You kill them to make stupid potions?"

"Stupid potions?" Severus' eyes widened. "There are no animal in these eggs! It's a deception! These eggs would burn down the house! They can only be used in potions! All true ash lizards are born in fire!"

Sarah felt a little stupid for not knowing this and lowered her head. Severus stood up, murmured something about stupid potions. The girl smiled and stood up too.

"Severus…" She began. "Is there a place… where I could… wash myself?"

The wizard stopped dead for a moment.

"O-of course." He said.

Severus made the potion angrily. The nervousness began affecting him more and more as he heard the girl's voice from the bedroom. The wizard found a huge vat on the attic and enchanted it so the water would stay warm. He left the girl alone who enjoyed the rose scented warm water. She washed her body with a sponge. She watched the water droplets slipping off of her arm.

Outside, Severus didn't know what to do; he was nervously pacing in the living room. The potion was ready and he put it on the shelf so he can take it the next time he met Malfoy.

It was dark outside. Severus went to the door to ask Sarah if she needed anything. And he peered through the gap between the slats. One of his worst qualities was his overwhelming curiosity. He got into trouble so many times because of it…

The girl's back was in his view, she just stood up. The water was running down her hips. She reached for the towel and started wiping herself.

Severus closed his eyes while a pleasant shiver ran down his body. He leaned against the door and sighed softly…

"Severus!" The girl called from inside.

The man recoiled in horror: he thought he was caught.

"Would you help me?"

He straightened his shirt and entered the room.

"A-are you done?"

"Yes, it was great, thank you. Can you help me? Now that I'm wrapped in this towel I can't get out of the vat…

She looked at him. Severus nodded and offered a hand to her.

"Hold on to me."

Sarah put her arms around his neck while the man lifted her. They looked at each other for a moment then Severus lowered his eyes and put her on the bed.

"Thank you." She whispered. Severus relaxed and looked at the girl not even realizing that their lips met for a moment. It was a gentle short kiss, more like a clumsy attempt than a passionate kiss. When Severus opened his eyes again he looked right into Sarah's sapphire ones. His face burnt and he could barely swallow.

"I…" He stammered hoarsely. "Forgive me!" He said quickly and left the girl.

After he closed the door behind him he gently leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He hesitantly touched his own lips then swept out of the house. He was running away. He walked on the usual path while his brain was working hard…

The sun was coming up when he leaned against the railing of the bridge. His eyes shoved fatigue, his face was pale and her limbs all felt sore after the all-night walk. His shoes and pants were muddy.

"I am so stupid… there is no doubt about it… How could I be such an idiot?"

He never would have thought a woman can do that to him, that his lips would ever touch the lips of a woman, that his hands would touch a woman's body… And that this woman would be a Muggle. It's impossible. What did he do to deserve this punishment? At least it should be a witch! But being a Death Eater and having a relationship with a non-magical person. Fate has a twisted sense of humor sometimes…

No way, he thought. This has to end. He would let the girl go home, so he wouldn't see her anymore. This whole thing is meaningless and has no future and it makes awkward situations.

He kicked off the mud from his shoes and with a sigh opened the door.

Sarah was sitting at the table and jumped up when she saw the man. She ran to him and threw herself at him.

"I was so worried about you! I thought something happened to you out there! Where have you been?" She asked in horror.

Every decision he made crumbled like a house of cards. He even figured out what to say to let the girl go, but when she threw herself in his arms worried he couldn't say any of it. He looked into Sarah's big eyes and wanted to say something but he could only gap. The girl buried her head in his neck when she saw that he was okay. Severus felt their heart beating slower and their body close to each other. He put his arms around the girl and hugged her too. He gently stroked the girl's hair then closed his eyes to enjoy the peaceful embrace…

In the afternoon they went for a walk in the woods. Sarah sometimes bent down and picked a flower to put it in the bouquet in her hand. With her other hand she held Severus' sweaty fingers. She had to look at him from time to time because the man seemed nervous. He smiled in embarrassment but said nothing. He didn't like others to know about his weaknesses but the girl immediately found them.

They stopped on the bridge. Severus opened up slightly and told her a lot of things about the wizard world, his own matters, the Death Eaters; but he barely said anything about the Dark Lord: the mention of his name made him shiver; he thought it would be disrespectful to talk about him.

Sarah became glum when he heard the stories of the dark wizards but she waited until Severus finished.

She turned to the railing and looked into the water. She found her own reflection.

"You're not saying anything?"

"You know, it's hard… and it's quite controversial. How can someone hate half-bloods and mudbloods when he himself is a half-blood? His father was non-magical… Where is the logic in it?"

"Don't try to find it." Severus looked at her pleadingly. "It's all because of his childhood offenses. It's about something else. It's about power."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Maybe because I've never had…" The man smiled bitterly.

Sarah stepped to him and embraced him lovingly. They gently stroked each other's back and rocked. It was a nice feeling to hold each other in the cold autumn wind. Their kisses were much more passionate and caring now. The embarrassment was still evident on their faces but they felt a new feeling building in them…

"You never make proper food for yourself?" Sarah asked with a smile. "Ever since I've been here we ate nothing normal…"

"I can't cook." Severus murmured and straightened his robes. He was about to leave.

"I make dinner while you're gone."

The man smiled gratefully. He kissed the girl and grabbed the vial of the love potion then looked around to see if he left something out.

"Take care of yourself." Sarah said.

"You too." The other whispered while they embraced. "The house is protected from the outside; no one can harm you while I'm gone. If something bad happens… escape through the trap door into the basement… No one will find you there… I'll try to hurry…" He kissed her gently and stepped back then with a faint pop, he apparated.

Sarah was a bit frightened and stood there for a while then started cooking.


	5. Part 04

"The potion, Lucius." Severus gave him the love potion. "And don't forget the instructions! It will dissolve in wine without being seen. Only in wine."

"Right. Thank you, Severus." Malfoy whispered while he put on his mask.

"What will he say tonight?"

"I don't know… we'll have three new members… a young married couple, the Lestranges and…"

"Lestrange? But his wife is Bellatrix. A Black!" Severus snorted.

"I know you don't like them. But they proved to be faithful allies and the Dark Lord is never wrong!"

"A Black…" The other muttered. "Her cousin is training to be an Auror! This is crazy!

"I'm sure they will be able to prove their loyalty. The Dark Lord is not stupid, I'm sure he thought about the danger of betrayal. Grab your torch and let's go!"

They lit the touches and walked toward the abandoned church.

The roof of the building burnt down in a fire twelve years ago. Only the stone walls remained. An old cemetery surrounded it but no Muggles came near here anymore. The nearest village was miles away so the deserted area was perfect for Voldemort and his followers to hold the meeting there.

As they entered the high stone walls Severus lifted his gaze to the sky. He couldn't see any clouds and the stars were shining brightly

The other Death Eaters arrived too. Each one of them held a torch and they began to shape a circle. Severus took his usual place between Crouch junior and Karkaroff.

"Igor." He nodded when he saw the man.

"Severus." He returned the gesture. "Together again."

"Yes." Snape growled. He looked at the blond teenager next to him with disgust. He walked and stood the same way as his hateful father did. "I still don't understand why this is here… he's just a child…" He whispered to Karkaroff.

"And his father might be the next Minister of Magic, I know…" The man frowned. "And he is a vicious Auror. I think we will talk about him too…"

"Well…"

"Rookwood brought information from the Ministry… He managed to get information from Bumfolt…"

"That fool." Severus shook his head scornfully.

"The Monstroes are late again." The Russian man hissed angrily. "How dare they do this when the Dark Lord summons them?"

At that moment two large, disheveled-looking figure Apparated in the middle of the circle. Everyone could see they dressed up in a hurry.

Karkaroff rolled his eyes.

"Fools." He whispered.

The two lit their torches after they took their places in the circle. Someone appeared in the middle of the circle in dark robes. His clothes only showed his lips as he walked with his head bowed. Behind him, three young wizards walked waiting to join the other Death Eaters. Severus recognized the woman as Sirius Black's cousin, Bellatrix. Her black hair was waving in the cold wind.

The Death Eaters in the circle all knelt before their Lord. Voldemort smiled and gave them permission to stand up.

"My friends, my loyal Death Eaters!" He spoke to them in his deep voice. "Welcome to our midnight meeting! We have important matters to do. First, you have to help the three new candidates to become one of us. Yes, we have three new comrades, show them the proper respect." He looked at Bellatrix and smiled wickedly. "After that we will listen to the news of our loyal friend, Rookwood. I must ask you to be very cautious. There are dangers threatening you out there. Lestrange!" He pointed at the man. "Step closer with your wife. Ewerilon!" He pointed at the third candidate.

All three of them knelt before him. They rolled up the sleeve on their left hand. Bellatrix's eyes showed so much resolve that Severus began to think…

The Dark Lord stepped to the woman and rolled up his sleeve too. The sight of the bony, pale-skinned hands made the nearby Death Eaters to groan.

Severus watched the long hands with the pointy fingers that stroked the silky skin on Bellatrix's arm. The sight blurred in front of Snape's eyes. He remembered the time when he was kneeling there… when his skin was touched by those sharp nails...

He came back to the present when he heard the screams of the woman. She screamed as if hot iron was pressed against her shin. The Dark Mark was burning on her arm. The magical tattoo was bleeding, two Death Eaters stepped closer to hold her but she fainted – Severus didn't know if it was because of the pain or the joy. Her husband watched with no emotion on his face and Voldemort gave him a satisfied smile for his persistence. His fingers touched the man's forearm. They danced in the air like he was drawing something. As a result, the Dark Mark appeared on his arm too. Lestrenge endured the pain without a sound but pressed his teeth firmly together.

"Ewerilon." The Dark Lord stroked the young blondish wizard's face. "Give me your hand!"

The blond one didn't try to hold his screams back but he smiled like his soul had been finally freed. He fell and the Death Eaters had to drag him from the circle.

"It's over!" Voldemort shouted triumphantly. He raised his hands and the Death Eaters knelt before him. "Come, Rookwood, let's hear the news from the Ministry!"

Said man stepped into the circle.

"My Lord please have mercy, I can't give you any good news!" He pleaded.

"Rise, Rookwood!" Voldemort ordered. "We are listening."

"Barty Crouch… senior." He added when some people looked at Crouch junior. "He gave new licenses to the Aurors… They can use Unforgivable curses against us."

Several people shuddered and hatred appeared on Severus' face. Even the Dark Lord clenched his hands.

"It's sure, sir." The spy begged. "Though the Ministry does not really agree with it…"

Voldemort stepped away from him and sighed angrily.

"So Barty Crouch…" He said primly and looked at the man's son.

He stepped in front of the boy, who knelt down at once. He tilted up the boy's head and looked at his eyes. The boy trembled at the sight of the glowing red eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid, son…" He whispered mysteriously. "We are not angry with you but with your hated father. You enjoy my protection." Voldemort said aloud as a warning to the Death Eaters who would have punished the boy because of the sins his father had committed. "Poor child… How much you have to suffer because of your father… Just like me." He leaned closer. "Our fates bind us together…"

He turned away and walked back to his place.

"Other news, Rookwood?"

"No, my Lord. Everything is chaotic…"

"Then we have to live with this wonderful opportunity… Cheat and lie! Kill and torture! Let the world know that Lord Voldemort do not let his followers being threatened!"

The Death Eaters shouted happily, some of them knelt in front of him and kissed his robes while others thanked for this honor.

"Before you leave." Voldemort said. "Severus!" He turned to the Potions Master.

Severus shuddered. He bowed his head and knelt on one knee.

"I'm your faithful servant, my Lord." He said reverently.

"I have no doubt about it, my noble Death Eater." The man took of the younger wizard's mask and stroked his beautifully curved chin and lips. A pleasant shiver ran through the young man's body. "Severus, my great potions master, I need your knowledge again!"

He pulled out an empty parchment and with the flick of his fingers a list appeared on it.

"Make these potions and poisons for me. Your Lord will need them…

"As you wish, My Lord."

"Go, I won't keep you any longer. Avery will wait here for you in four days… that will be enough, right?" He asked almost gently.

"Certainly, My Lord."

"Go all my loyal Death Eaters!" Voldemort turned and left.

His servants all Apparated. A few of them stayed and discussed the details and Severus found himself still kneeling on the ground.

He got up, dusted his robes off and glanced at Karkaroff who was watching the young Barty boy.

"We would like you to come with us, Severus." Lucius approached eagerly with Crabbe and Goyle. "But we know you have things to do. We won't keep you."

Severus nodded and left the building.

When he was out of sight he Apparated home.

He found Sarah sleeping with her head on the table: she fell asleep while she was waiting for him. Severus watched her for a while in delight. He put his mask and the parchment down, took off his robes and approached the girl. He gently lifted her head, put her arms around his own neck and took her to the bedroom. She mumbled something half asleep but didn't wake up. Severus laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in, then stroked her hands. He kissed her forehead then left the room to let her sleep.

He glanced at the table. It was set for two people and in a glass – they didn't have a vase – some lovely flowers floated. Warmth flooded his heart and he used magic to heat the food up then began eating.

After he finished he went to his own 'kitchen' and took the list with him. The Dark Lord asked a lot this time. He wanted eleven different potions. Severus gathered the ingredients and began working…

* * *

><p>Next day, around noon, Sarah came out of her room sleepily. Her hair was messy but she still looked lovely. She glanced sideways and found Severus who was making some potions. He was yawning and could barely keep his eyes open. He left three potions to cool and four was already perfect and ready to go to the Dark Lord.<p>

"You've been making potions all night long?" The girl hugged him from behind.

Severus felt a nice feeling inside him.

"Good morning… I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, of course not." The girl smiled. "Why don't you rest a little?"

"I finish this and after that I'll rest for a while…" The wizard moaned. "I can barely stand on my feel…"

"Do you want me to make something to eat?"

"No, no, thank you, I'm too tired to eat." The man smiled. "But the dinner was very delicious."

"I'm sorry for not waiting for you. I became so tired…"

"It's okay… I had no idea I would came back so late…"

He picked up the spoon and watched how the potion trickled.

"This is ready." He rubbed his eyes. "Would you give me that vial?" He pointed at one.

"Sure."

With the help of a funnel he poured the blue potion into the vial and closed it. He placed it next to the others.

"The rest is for later." He sighed.

He let the girl drag him out of the room. She blew out the lantern too. He moaned softly.

"This couch is horrible." He said with a painful face.

"Do not sleep here!" The girl smiled. She pulled his towards the bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I won't sleep in the bed in dirty clothes…" He muttered.

"Don't worry about that now." The girl took his boots off.

Severus lay down weakly and his black hair spread out on the white pillow.

"Try to concentrate on sleeping now." The girl whispered softly.

The wizard felt his eyelashes drop and he slowly dozed off…


	6. Part 05

The light coming out of the window of the bedroom made fireflies gathering there. The sun had long since set and darkness shrouded the outside world.

Severus, after the long sleep felt fresh. The warmth of the blanket woke him. He was already dressed up so the thick blanket just made him sweat. His head rested on the soft pillows and his hand…

He opened his eyes and found Sarah cuddling to him. They slept holding each other.

"What…" He shrank back and he almost woke the girl up.

He remained calm and watched the sleeping beauty. The proximity of her body made him excited. He stroked her face and kissed her lips. He snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes again…

* * *

><p>Not much later they both woke up. Sarah blushed when she realized that the man knew she snuggled to him. But a sweet kiss was enough to calm the beauty. They went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.<p>

"Are these potions so important that you have to hurry with them?"

"I have four days to make them… But not all of them are ready when poured into a bottle. Some of them have to cool a little… I made them first… I only have three more… Those are the easiest ones."

"I'm sorry for you…" The girl stroked his cheek.

"It's not a burden to me… I like doing this…"

"But you won't be making any more today, right?"

Severus shook his head with a smile.

Sarah's eyes gleamed unusually seductively that evening. She attracted Severus' lips like a magnet. The magician pulled the girl to him and they shared the intoxication of the kisses. Longing for air they had to stop for a moment: Severus started kissing the girl's neck making her tremble and sigh. Their hands wandered on the other's body. Their eyes met: both of them had longing for pleasure in them. Severus didn't wait: he lifted the girl and took her to the bedroom all the while kissing her. He laid her on the bed and took off his own shoes.

Both of their heart pounded with excitement. They began getting rid of their clothes.

Severus stroked the girl's hot, tight legs. He managed to unbutton the last button on the girl's shirt and his hands were about to made their way to her breasts but he stopped for a moment.

"Wait…" He whispered. "Wait, you have to know something… I don't expect you to… do this with me out of gratitude." He sighed because the girl's hands were playing with the button of his trousers.

"I feel gratitude too." She muttered. "But I am doing this because… my heart thinks it is right…"

Severus didn't need anything else.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

They managed to get rid of the remaining clothes. Severus started playing with the girl's body gently; he kissed her upper body and slowly made his way down. Sarah moaned loudly, smiled at the ceiling and clutched the sheets. For long minutes they just played making them desire each other more and more. Finally Severus lay between the girl's thighs and waited for encouragement. He got it with a shy kiss. They huddled close together and with a quite sigh the two bodies became one…

* * *

><p>"Avery." Severus nodded.<p>

In the pouring rain he pulled his cloak over his head but he still was soaking wet.

"These are the potions the Dark Lord asked for." He handed him the basket full of bottles. "They are all labeled. Take care of them!"

The man nodded silently.

"The Dark Lord won't forget your faithful service."

The nodded silently and apparated.

Sarah was waiting for Severus at home.

"Did you give them to him? Come, you're soaking wet!"

After she freed the man from his wet clothes she wrapped towels around the shivering body.

"Yes, and I hope I won't have to make anything in the near future…" Severus sighed. "These are horrible poisons; I don't even want to know what he will do with them."

Sarah didn't say anything.

"You hate me now, right? You hate me because I give him a weapon!"

"I don't hate you… you know that. I love you and I'm scared for you… scared that you might get captured and made responsible for these."

"How can such an innocent woman love such an evil man?" The man asked with a smile.

"You are not evil. You are a good man… you deserve to be loved…"

She cuddled closer to warm him up. They kissed and desired each other like every young couple did…

* * *

><p>Weeks went by peacefully. The weather became more and more cold by the day; however the mood in the Snape house was far from cold. The young couple took every opportunity to satisfy their lust.<p>

Severus enjoyed the peaceful happy moments – because he had never had the opportunity to laugh freely before. The girl managed to turn not only the house but the lord of the house too upside down. He left his sullen, serious self behind. He didn't even think about sending the Muggle away, in fact, he jokingly threatened to chain her to him like some do to their house-elves if she tried escape from him.

He felt his love for the woman getting stronger.

One night they were lazily lying on each other after making love. Severus stroked the girl's back while staring wistfully at the flames in the fireplace.

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked softly.

"I was just thinking that… I don't want you to ever leave… I want you to stay here with me forever."

The girl sat up and looked at him mischievously.

"Is this a… marriage proposal?"

"You can say that…" He smiled. He sat up and became serious then took the girl's hand. "Dear Miss. Sarah Sampson, my only love." He started but the girl barely could stop without a chuckle. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" The girl yelled. "I would marry you anytime but you have to ask my father too. I suggest you to wear proper clothes." She stroked the man's naked upper body and her hands slid down playfully.

Severus frowned.

"Your father?" He asked a little anxiously. "You mean I have to ask you hand from your father?"

"Don't wizard do this?"

"Yes, b-but… your father is a Muggle and I'm…"

"We are not allowed to tell him? Is there a law in the wizarding world against it?"

"No there isn't any. If a wizard or a witch marries a Muggle then it is wise to tell the family about it…"

"But you're afraid."

"Yes, I'm afraid. How do you think they would react?"

Sarah couldn't hide the doubt she felt.

"I think it will be a difficult conversation. But they love me so they will agree." She sat closer to him. "I love you so much I would marry you here right now. But my mother always told me how much she wants to see her little girl in her wedding dress. I don't want to stand before the alter without her standing next to me… Do you get married in churches too?" She frowned.

"Of course. Why?"

"Well, you know… the Church has been hunting witches…"

Severus smiled.

"All right, we'll go to your parents." He kissed the girl.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry." Sarah said while crossing a road.<p>

Severus rarely visited the Muggle world so he found the cities very frightening. The cars and their honks scared him. He squeezed the girl's hand so hard it turned blue.

There were people everywhere: going to work or to school.

"We arrived in the morning crowd." Sarah said when they arrived to the railway station.

"What is this?" Her lover asked quietly, staring at the rails.

"Public transport. It's powered by electricity and it takes a bunch of people from one place to another."

Severus looked around. People were everywhere with bags and food and coffee. School girls were standing in small groups watching other people, and boys were smoking nervously. He looked at the punks with horror. They had tattoos everywhere with chains, bright makeup and with their scowl they successfully kept everyone away from them.

"Why do they wear those barbed colts?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think it's just decoration." The girl shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Severus whispered, making Sarah smile.

The approaching train honked and the loudspeaker warned everyone to step back.

The magician jumped like he was shot with electricity. Sarah just giggled.

"You see, how different it is?"

"Now I can believe how afraid you must have been when you came to my place." He muttered. "After this, I just hope everything will go smoothly…"

They had to press together on the train and the wizard started to get sick of all the people.

"Come, we take off here." The girl stroked his hand.

When they left the underpass a much quieter and friendlier place welcomed them. The street was narrow and just a few cars were parking there. Big, white houses stood next to each other with dark-leaved trees in front of them.

"You live here?" Severus looked at one of the houses in surprise. "It's beautiful…"

"Come!" Sarah took his hand.

They walked up the stairs.

"This is it. I hope they are home…"

"What if they won't allow it?" Severus asked.

"Then I will say what women say in the movies: that I'm pregnant…"

"Wait!" The man pulled her back. "Don't joke with this! I really do want kids!"

"R-really?" Sarah's face softened. "Oh Severus, I love you so much!"

They embraced happily.

"Let's go in, okay?" The girl sniffed.

She was reaching for the doorknob when the door opened and a young man in trousers wanted to come out. They all froze for a minute. The man dropped the umbrella he was holding and his eyes filled with tears.

"S-s-s-… SARAH!" He threw himself at the girl.

Severus recoiled.

"You're here! God, we thought you died! You're alive! I'm so happy! Mom! DAD!" He shouted. "Come here! Sarah's here! My dear sister came home!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Patrick! Let me breathe, okay?" She stroked the boy's head. "Patrick! Calm down! And don't disturb the entire area, if possible. Let's go in, I want to introduce someone very important."

All three of them entered the hall. Severus found the place very beautiful.

While Sarah closed the door Patrick looked at the man with narrowed eyes. This was mutual, although Severus did it to hide his nervousness.

The parents rushed from the kitchen and started crying when they saw their daughter. They were hugging for minutes and Severus was watching them.

"Mom, mom, don't cry! Wait, let me introduce someone!" Sarah wiped her eyes. "Come here, Severus!" She took the man's hand. "Mom, dad, Patrick, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Severus Snape!"

* * *

><p>Stunned silence fell on the living room.<p>

"But honey…" Her mother said.

"Mom, let me explain! Severus saved my life, healed me and we… fell in love." They looked at each other. "I've been staying with him ever since then…"

The woman's face softened and cried happily. She stretched out her arms and hugged the young man.

"Oh, God bless you! You saved our little Sarah! Thank you!"

Severus couldn't say anything but hugged the woman with a smile. The father, seeing the woman's actions, stepped closer and shook the young man's hand and thanked him too.

"It's nothing. You don't have to thank me."

"Severus Snape…" Patrick muttered quietly. "What kind of name is it?"

The young couple glanced at each other.

"Mom, I think you should sit down.

They all sat down and Sarah looked at Severus who cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sampson, have you ever hear of a different world… separate from yours… where wizards and witched live?" He said finally.

The old couple's eyes widened in horror.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I… came from a family of wizards… I am a wizard."

Screaming, praying to God and shouting were the response. Severus bit his lip and looked at his lover with a sour expression.

"Devil!" Mr. Sampson shouted and took the shotgun from above the fireplace where the trophies were and pointed at Severus. "Get out of my house!"

"P-please, Mr. Sampson, calm down!" The magician begged.

"You tainted my daughter, you damned devil!"

"Dad, put the gun down!"

"Oh, Jesus, help us!" The mother cried.

"Dad, wait, he might be a good guy!"

"Mr. Sampson, put the gun down!"

But the man fired. He seemed to have used it a long time ago because the gun threw him. He fell and the shot missed. It hit the ceiling.

"Your father wanted to shoot me!" Severus shouted at Sarah.

"God, drive the devil out of our house!" Mrs. Sampson prayed with a cross in her hands.

"Take the weapon from dad, Patrick!"

The whole room was filled with white dust. Everybody coughed and choked. When the air became a little clear total chaos ruled the room. The father was still sitting in front of the fireplace, the mother was hiding behind the couch, Patrick was sitting on the windowsill awkwardly clutching the rifle and Sarah…

Sarah was sitting on the couch crying. Severus was very angry because of the fuss these Muggles made, but when he saw the girl his heart sank.

"I just… can't believe you… How can you behave like this? We… we came to you... because I didn't want to get married without my father's blessing and my mother seeing me in my wedding dress… so I persuaded Severus to come and he agreed… though he knew this would happen… though this is not his world, and he was afraid of everything… And he still came because of me… And you behaved horribly!" She said angrily. "You shamed all decent people! I'm ashamed of your behavior! I wish I never came ba…"

But Severus knelt in front of her and put his finger on her lips.

"SSShhh!" He said, stroked her back, wiped the tears from her face then kissed her forehead and her lips. "It's okay…"

They embraced and comforted each other, despite the fact that the living room was half ruined.

Patrick put the gun down.

"Look dad… and mom you too… Why… why don't you give a chance to him to prove himself… he might be a good man… despite the fact that he is… a wizard…"

The young couple looked at him gratefully and the man gave them a reassuring grin and winked. Mr. Sampson stood up and his wife looked at her daughter with pity.

"Oh, honey…" She sniffed,

"Can we sleep here or should we go straight back home?" Sarah asked irritably.

"Of course you can stay… both of you." Her father said. "Your room… is still there. We left everything the way you left it…"

Sarah stood up, took her lover's hand and walked up the stairs ignoring her wondering family. When she closed the door behind them she started crying again.

She threw herself on the bed and cried into the pillow. Severus sat next to her silently and began rubbing her back.

"It… it could have been worse." He tried to smile.

"But… how? If the bullet had hit you?"

The man grinned and lay down beside her.

"I don't care if your parents don't like me… I think my own parents don't love me either." He said wryly. "As long as you love me, I don't need anything else…"

Sarah turned around the bed and looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They cuddled closer and talked softly…


	7. Part 06

At noon, Sarah didn't go down to have dinner and Severus, no matter how hungry he was, stayed with her. In the afternoon when her mother knocked at the door she refused to open it but when her little brother came up with some snack they let him in.

"I'm not disturbing… or anything… right?"

"No, you're not, come in."

"I brought some cookies and tea… I thought you might be hungry…"

"Well… y…"

"Not at all." Sarah replied but Severus' stomach said otherwise.

"S-sorry." He said ashamed.

"Oh, my God, why didn't you tell me that you were hungry?" The girl paled.

"The point is that we have something to eat now."

"It's good to see you again, Sarah." Patrick said after a short silence. "The police have been looking for you everywhere… we thought you were dead…"

"I almost died. But Severus saved me."

"Look!" The boy turned to the wizard. "I'm sorry that our parents freaked out… you know, we've never… imagined that wizards really do exist…"

"I understand." Severus answered curtly.

"Tell me… can you do some tricks?"

"Tricks?" He frowned.

"Show something! Some magic!" The boy exclaimed.

Severus shrugged, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the teacup. He murmured some spell and the water began boiling. Patrick watched in amazement and even Sarah smiled a little.

"And… what exactly do you do? I mean what's your job?"

"I make potions." The wizard answered. He felt it wouldn't make his situation any better if he started talking about the Death Eaters.

"You make love potions too?"

Severus couldn't help laughing.

"Are you telling me you need one?"

"N-no, no!" Patrick protested. "I just… asked. Anyway… what kind of wizard are you? Good or evil? Honestly, because it's important.

"I think I'm more of a vicious type… Tell me, Patrick, are they still angry?" He asked referring to their parents.

"What? Oh, no! They're just sad… they don't want you to be angry with them."

"And the wedding? What do they think? Are they still against it? Because even if they are, I will marry Severus! They should know this!"

"Brimstone bride, eh?" Patrick winked. "No, Sarah. I think everything is all right now. So you're serious? It's so cool!" He exclaimed. "And… where will you live?"

"Well… at home, right?" Severus glanced at his fiancé.

"At your place." She nodded.

"Is that far from here?"

"Not much…"

"I just don't want to lose you again…"

"Oh, Patrick." Sarah embraced her brother. "I will always be with you, you know that…"

* * *

><p>The dinner started with strict and frightened glares. Severus tried to make a good impression and the parents had to admit that apart from him being a wizard there is nothing wrong with the man.<p>

When they finished eating the wizard suddenly spoke.

"Look, this day didn't go as I had planned. I was afraid you would react this way. I can imagine how hard it must be to accept this. But if I could overcome my prejudice against non-magical people, wouldn't you try it too? I love your daughter; I love Sarah the way she is. I want to love her and care for her as long as I live. Is it so important if I'm a wizard or not?"

Tears appeared in the eyes of her mother-in-law-candidate. But this time the tears were of love. She took the man's hand and nodded with a smile. Every eye fixed on the father who hesitated a little then held out his hand to Severus. The young man smiled and shook his hand.

"I hope you're not too angry because of this little ruckus…" He said a little ashamed.

"Let's forget it."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Mrs. Sampson hugged her daughter.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. They talked and drank some wine in the already clean living room. A few hours later Severus wearily flopped on the bed.

"This was the worst day of my life." He said. "Yes, no doubt about it."

"You're tired, right?"

"Yes…"

"Maybe a shower will make you feel better…" The girl said seductively.

"Shower? Wait, I think we learnt about it…"

"Come!" She pulled him toward the bathroom.

They started kissing, took off each other's clothes and made love under the cool spray of water until they felt tired and went to sleep…

* * *

><p>They didn't have a big wedding. The couple asked the girl's parents to keep it a secret, because it could endanger all of them. The information from the Ministry of Magic made them concerned: Crouch gave permission to imprison every Death Eater without trial. Two of Voldemort's followers were tortured and one of them died because of the aftereffect of the Cruciatus curse. Another didn't let the aurors catch him so they sent a killing curse on him. And two were sent to trial.<p>

The Dark Lord was furious and his anger filled the heart of his followers with fear. They had to change the place of their assemblies often, because they were always found. The panic and the fear increased in the wizard world and it affected Severus' and Sarah's life heavily. They felt as if time went by faster…

They didn't tell anyone about their marriage. They were afraid. The woman wore robes like witches do, so she wouldn't stand out. They spent less time together. And each time they were separated their hearts were filled with worry. Severus had to take part in the cruel games of the Death Eaters from time to time. The newcomer, Ewerilon stood out with his hatred towards Muggles, and everyone knew about the massacre he did in some Muggle villages. The Malfoys too liked playing with Muggles: they captured them and levitated them like they were some toys. Others, like the Lestranges went after mudbloods.

Severus shuddered each time he saw a burning house with the Dark Mark floating above it. He took off his mask and watched as the flames stretched toward the heavens and listened to the screames coming from the insiders. There were two people he wanted to punish with burning the house on them: Potter and Black. He heard that Potter finally married Lily Evans. It was a small miracle. Now the three of them were training to be Aurors. They hated each other as children but now they were sworn enemies. Severus though back and wished they were in the burning house…

* * *

><p>"Do you have to leave again?" Sarah asked.<p>

"I'm sorry." Severus embraced her.

"Please take care of yourself! I couldn't bear if something had happen to you! And…" She hesitated and blushed. "I need you!" Her eyes trembled happily. "We need you!" She put her hand on her abdomen. Outside, the terrible February weather raged but time seemed to stop with Severus. He gasped as he watched his smiling wife.

"I'm pregnant." The woman said finally.

Happiness filled their heart. The wizard felt tears running down his cheeks. But it was not because of pain. It was because of joy.

"Merlin's beard!" He whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Sit down!" He accompanied her to a chair quickly.

"It's not showing yet… Oh, Severus, can you believe this? A few moths and…!"

Her husband knelt in front of her and hugged her protectively. Now he really didn't feel like going…


	8. Part 07

"We haven't seen you in a while, Severus." Lucius said sardonically. He always invited Snape to their hunting.

"Some people don't like dirtying their hands, Malfoy. I chose the elegant way." He held up a vial of poison.

"My friend." The blond tapped his shoulder. "I thought you lost your courage…"

"You were wrong, Malfoy. Loyalty can be expressed in many ways." He said mysteriously.

"The Dark Lord is very satisfied with your potions." Avery grinned. Malfoy only snored. "Now let's go! The circle must be complete!"

The Death Eaters apparated in the cold storage. Some of them had their robes white because of the snow storm.

Voldemort stormed into the center of the circle and appeared to be very angry.

"My followers! I just heard that the McSweaths had been brutally captured. Amelia died during the interrogation. Her husband is now imprisoned in Azkaban!"

Many of the Death Eaters became angry, Severus shuddered. Amelia McSweart was his classmate at Hogwarts. Her husband was older than them and came from a wealthy pureblood family.

"They gave their life and freedom for us! For a holy idea that will have to be fulfilled without them! Their sacrifice won't be looked over! But I have good news too." Voldemort said with a smile.

A smaller figure appeared behind him dressed in black with the mask on him.

"I didn't know we had a new comrade." Severus whispered to Karkaroff. "Did I miss something, Igor?"

"Oh, there was no ceremony. I've never met this man."

"We have a new ally in our circle!" Voldemort said. "An ally who won't be noticed by the enemy!"

Severus shuddered…

They haven't learned anything new about the new ally. He was present in all their meetings for months. He never took off his mask so they could only guess who he was. He rarely talked but Severus found his voice familiar. The man being a traitor made him disgusted. It didn't matter who's side he was on.

But he didn't have much time to think about this. His soon to be born child took all his time. The Sampsons were beyond themselves when they heard the news. They bought all kind of baby stuff so the child may arrive into a perfect little world. The bedroom has been transformed. A crib was placed next to the bed with Muggle and magical toys. Severus took out the unnecessary potion bottles and books into the living room to make place for the baby's stuff. The house sparked like never before.

A few days before giving birth to the little one they both became tense and dispersed. The whole thing was new. They were young and newlywed: the arrival of their first child made them happy and worried too. They heard lot of things about how hard it is to raise a child. But they were afraid of something else too. The chaos in the wizard world made it hard to enjoy anything. Everyone felt threatened and Severus always feared for his little family.

The Muggle hospital where Sarah gave birth to the baby made the wizard reluctant. He didn't want those butcher doctors to touch his pregnant wife but everyone tried to reassure him. The healthy little boy finally arrived and the proud mother survived the procedure too. The child had his mother's blue eyes and they could see a few black mop of hair on his head. Severus spent the whole time with them while they were in the hospital. He managed to keep his cool but inside he almost exploded with pride every time he looked at the beautiful child. He watched the little boy sleeping and laughed when he saw his greed for milk. But the best part of it was when he held the little baby. It filled him with happiness and joy. He never imagined he would ever experience this.

The baby boy was very calm, he rarely cried. But he didn't like when he was taken from his mother: he cried and his young parents' heart almost broke when they heard it.

They eliminated this small obstacle soon because they left the hospital. While Sarah gathered her strength they stayed at her parents' house then left to go home.

"Now, little Lamerin." The woman stroked the little boy's face while the baby looked at her. "Aren't you sleepy now? If I rock him in my arms he falls asleep, but when I put him down he wakes up at once. Very clever baby!" She smiled.

The little boy squeezed Severus' finger and the man grinned.

"How tiny his hands are." He said.

"Who know, maybe one day he will hold a wand in them." The woman teased.

"One could never know…"

"How can you know if a child is capable of doing magic?"

"His toys and accidental magic will show it in time… but a lot of children only find out when the letter from Hogwarts arrives."

"This happens at what age?"

"Ten or eleven."

Lamerin reached for the magical toys in the crib with his other hand. When he touched a hanging ball, it popped and thousands of tiny stars fell out of it. He giggled to show his amusement making his parents smile.

"Well, he definitely likes magical things." Sarah chuckled. "The proud daddy will teach him everything, right?"

"The proud daddy would be proud even if he's little boy wouldn't be a wizard." Severus grinned.

* * *

><p>"Where is that handsome blond lad now?" Severus asked Karkaroff.<p>

The other understood the hint: the young Barthy Crouch couldn't appear because his father kept a close eye on him.

"I still don't understand why he isn't suspicious… the kid could be a spy…"

"You forget." Snape looked around carefully. "He treasures the kid…"

"It's hard to miss…" Karkaroff growled. "But all this just because he suffered from his father too…"

"He doesn't even question him." The black haired man sighed. "Even though his father is one of our worst enemies…"

"Lucius!" Igor nodded to the approaching blond man who was followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "How disheveled you are." He said sarcastically.

"We live in troubled times…" He wiped his sweaty forehead. "I heard the Dark Lord received some disturbing news and he is concerned…"

"The Dark Lord is concerned about something?" Severus asked. "It has never happened before…"

"Well, it happened now… I don't trust the authenticity of the information but he made a lot of Death Eaters to make sure… I have a very bad feeling, Severus! What if it's some bad omen?" He whispered.

Snape just blinked and he felt his heart froze in fear. An omen…

"That's impossible!" Karkaroff cried but hid his shaking hands. "An omen predicting our downfall?" He continued hoarsely.

"The Dark Lord is the greatest wizard of all times." Crabbe said, seemingly proud that he said something meaningful.

"Nothing and no one can defeat him." Goyle added.

"Whatever it is." Malfoy looked at them. "It made our Lord very depressed. The ones closest to him say he closed himself in his room and he is shouting Dumbledore's name." He shuddered. "And sometimes he just sits and thinks in the darkness… No one has ever seen him like this! I say this is a bad sign!"

Suddenly the door of the chapel burst open and Voldemort stormed out.

"My loyal Death Eaters! We gathered again!" Severus watched the Dark Lord's face. A crazy determination was written all over it…

"Our young comrade can't be with us" He looked at the empty place where Barthy used to stand. "We understand his suffering! Bellatrix Lestrange, where are you my faithful servant?" He looked around. The woman stepped in front of him and knelt. "Bella, let me congratulate for your escape with your husband! How are his injuries?"

"He is ashamed that he can't be here, My Lord, but he hasn't got enough strength to get out of bed yet."

"Let him heal! You showed a great example with your actions!"

"_Nonsense!"_ Severus muttered to himself angrily. _"Ever since these crazy people came here they just spilled blood everywhere. And the Dark Lord expects everyone to make bloodshed too! We've fought for greater reasons a long time ago…"_

"Don't forget your duties, my Death Eaters!" Voldemort continued. "We have to know… We have to know if the prophecy about our downfall is true or not!"

Several people screamed and a few others knelt and cried out. Severus shuddered and though about his little son and wife.

"This can never happen, My Lord!" Bellatrix said.

"Find the one who said this prophecy and bring here!"


	9. Part 08

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked with Lamerin in her hands when Severus appeared in the living room.

"Bad news…" He answered. "A prophecy." He sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"What kind of prophecy?"

"Someone predicted our downfall."

Sarah's face softened.

"But… you shouldn't take a prophecy seriously." She tried to comfort her husband. "It's all rubbish…"

Severus looked at her.

"In my world a prophecy is very powerful… Maybe Muggles don't believe in them but our prophecies always come true."

He approached the woman and hugged her. He stroked the little boy's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you…"

* * *

><p>Lamerin grew slowly and the happiness he brought comforted his anxious parents. They spent all their time together with playing and laughing. Bathing was a hard procedure at the beginning because the little boy was afraid of water. Later, when he was able to sit and play with the toys he began to enjoy it. Severus always conjured huge shiny bubbles and Lamerin watched them with bright eyes. At the end of bathing the whole bathroom was wet. The two of them always earned a disapproving gaze from Sarah.<p>

Feeding was almost as challenging as bathing. Brest milk was his favorite but they had to stop with that. However he didn't like baby food. He accepted only one kind of food and refused to eat the others. It took them a long time to discover what he likes. His parents went out and bought a lot of food he liked but the next time he didn't want that either. He made an impish grimace and reached for the fried chicken on the table. Severus and Sarah laughed that he always managed to gag them.

The baby loved being outdoors with his parents. In summer they spent hours at the small meadow next to the house. While Sarah made photos of them the two boys entertained each other. The woman found the magical device when they cleaned the house because of the baby. Since then, it was her passion to make family photos.

They were sitting on a blanket. In front of the little boy was a white rabbit. Severus used a hiccupping spell on it. Each time the poor animal hiccupped soap bubbles came out of its mouth and it changed its color. Lamerin watched curiously while Sarah laughed. The child picked up the rabbit and waited to see what would happen. The animal just watched him with slowly moving nose. He embraced the little rabbit lovingly and Severus had to rescue the animal from the certain death.

The magician adored his little son. He loved when the child slept on his chest. The man lay on the sofa or the bed with his shirt unbuttoned with the baby on him. He stroked Lamerin's face, his little hands and messy hair…

One evening they were playing in front of the fireplace. Lamerin used cubes and balls to tie his attention up and Severus watched him.

"You sure, you don't want me to help?" He asked his wife as she changed the sheets on the bed.

"I'm sure." The answer came from behind the cushions. Severus saw feathers flying everywhere. "I'm almost ready…"

A few feathers fell in front on them and Lamerin reached for them to look at them. Severus also caught one and tickled his son. The child laughed sweetly and let his father pick him up.

"I'm done." Sarah sat next to them wearing a white shirt. Her hair was full of feathers.

Severus couldn't help smiling. They started tickling each other and laughing…

* * *

><p>Voldemort was beyond himself with rage when he heard that Flint and Sanders were captured. They were experts when it came to the Cruciatus curse and they taught the others to use the Unforgivable Curses too. Voldemort destroyed everything before him. He always held the meetings in old and ruined castles and churches but now, all building suffered his wrath.<p>

He didn't let his Death Eaters to do the dirty work. He also participated in a lot of massacres. He killed the McKinnons with Travers but the murder of the Bones was his doing alone. These two incidents made a huge ruckus in the wizard world. The Christmas in 1978 was mournful. The superstitious wizards waited for the New Year, and feared what some cruel things would happen to them.

Severus felt a little joy: he spent his second Christmas with Sarah, but this time their child was there to enjoy it with them. The little boy watched the enchanted Christmas tree. Rainbow-colored orbs flashed every second. Sarah made a delicious cake for the holiday, though she was not as good at the kitchen as her mother. The weather was excellent too, snow covered the whole land. Little Lamerin fell asleep in his mother's hands but his parents drank a cup of wine to great the New Year…

The winter seemed to be longer than normal, and May passed when the chaos in the Ministry of Magic emerged. Last time this happened was during the last war which was called the 'second great war of Muggles'. Grindewald caused problems that time. Now it was Voldemort. The Against the Dark Arts League protested against the licenses given to the aurors. They thought using an Unforgivable is a brutal method and it makes the user evil no matter which side he or she is on. They thought this was the reason the Death Eaters made so many attacks, kidnapped and killed so many people lately. The League was against Voldemort but they wanted to use other methods and involve the Muggle authorities too. The Ministry of Magic stated that the League can't do anything and it is just a symbolic institution. They want to involve the Muggles because they can't handle their holy mission, catching dark wizards. The League was offended and they left the huge conference room where the meeting took place. They argued for weeks and the increased activity of owls made the Muggles weary too.

Voldemort couldn't resist. While his enemies argued he tried to recruit followers abroad with more or less success. Dolohov became a faithful follower and Karkaroff welcomed him too. The witched in north-America and everyone in the middle and South America refused to take part in a European wizard conflict. He managed to find a few German wizards but the French people refused to help when they heard that. The South Slav part of Europe was in chaos already so he didn't even think about asking them. The Middle Eastern communities held their economic interests in mind: they would make alliance if he promised that he would import their flying carpets. The rest of Asia didn't care about the war in England. The Dark Lord was furious and swore revenge…

The bad omen made him stop. He started to believe his enemies came up with the whole prophecy thing. This summer he had to face an irrefutable prediction that appeared to confirm the previous one. Dumbledore took in the one who saw the future. The Ministry treated it confidentially but Rookwood worked at the Department of Mystery so they learned about it soon. Augustus did not hear all of the prophecy, but one thing was sure. A child will soon be born - or is born already - and that child will defeat Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was furious and he commanded his followers to find every child who fit the prophecy.

Severus was terribly frightened. He asked Sarah to go to London with Lamerin and stay with her parents but she refused to leave her husband alone…


	10. Part 09

One day Sarah was making dinner when her son woke up crying. With her hand she wiped her forehead and approached the crib smiling.

"Come on, my little angel, what's wrong?" She stroked the boy's nose.

She cleaned her hands and picked up the crying Lamerin.

"SSsshhhh!" She rocket but the child didn't he want to stop. "Sssshhh! It's okay! It's okay…"

She stepped to the window and looked out to see if her husband's been back. She paled when she saw the figures in black robes with torches running toward the house.

"Oh my God!" She screamed.

He closed the door and the windows then extinguished the fire in the fireplace. Then she swore because the smoke could be seen from miles. She took her son and ran toward the trap door. Then a torch flew into the house breaking the window…

* * *

><p>Severus was carrying a big bag filled with vegetables, fruits and baby food. They ran out a few things so he made a short detour after the meeting with Karkaroff. He apparated a few times. The last time he appeared on the small hill across from his house. A terrible scene unfolded before his eyes…<p>

His house was devoured by flames. The fire consumed the nearby trees too. And the Dark Mark was floating over his home.

He felt his feet rooted into the ground.

"Nooo!" He screamed, threw everything away and apparated in front of the house.

It was terribly hot but he lost his sense when he saw the fire. He ran into the house.

"Sarah! SARAH!" He shouted but could barely see anything.

He went into every room but found no one. He was listening carefully in case she cried for help or his son cried but only the cracking of the wooden furniture could be heard. He ran toward the trap door. He had to fight with a burning commode and he burned himself.

"Sarah!" He cried.

He tossed the little table away and found the trap door open… it was burning like everything else.

His body began to tremble and tears floated from his eyes. No one moved or cried for help.

"No…" He moaned. "No… Sarah, please, don't…"

He found two burnt dead bodies near the window.

He tried to reach them but the fire burnt his face and hair. He cried because of the stabbing pain in his body and soul and fell to the ground.

He was lying on a broken mirror. He grabbed a piece of it and started cutting the Dark Mark on his left arm. Both his hands were bleeding.

He hunched up crying, waiting for death to come for him too, but then unknown figures rushed into the house. Apparently they were not affected by the fire or the heat. They ran toward Severus, two of them dragged him out and someone used a cooling spell. They got out of the house just before it collapsed…

* * *

><p>Severus didn't know how he ended up in the basement of the Ministry of Magic. When he opened his eyes he found his hands wrapped behind him. He fell to the cold floor and could barely move. His clothes were burnt just like his hair. Both his hands were still bleeding, but this he could handle. But the loss of his family… that he could not. He started crying again.<p>

"We caught another Death Eater." He heard the raspy voice of Alastor Moody.

He opened his eyes.

"We found him in a burning house. He probably killed the Muggle family and sent up the Dark Mark too… We found two dead bodies, but unfortunately nothing can be determined about them…" He said.

Severus sobbed.

"He was one of your students, right Albus?" The auror asked softly.

The young wizard looked up in horror and found Dumbledore standing in front of him. The blue eyes of the headmaster penetrated Severus' soul. He could almost feel the pity in the humiliating glances. He lowered his head and started crying. To his surprise the old wizard placed a hand on his head and tried to soothe him.

"Thank you, Alastor. Please take him to the cell…

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't sleep in the last couple of days. Since he was taken to Azkaban. He leaned against the wall and looked out into the moonlit night. He hugged his knees. He no longer had tears; he just waited for his death sentence to be with his loved ones once again.<p>

He heard footsteps but didn't turn his head to see who it was. The swishing of robes and more footsteps could be heard. More than one visitor… Who might they be…?

They stopped in front of his cell. The door swung open. The elder Barty Crouch stepped in with a brown-haired man behind him. Dumbledore and Moody stayed at the corridor. Severus didn't even look at them.

"Severus Snape!" Crouch started in an emotionless voice. "The charges against you are…" He took out his parchment. "…taking an oath to Voldemort, vandalism, participation in murder directly and indirectly (with poisons) and the ruthless slaughter of a Muggle family. You refused to testify, which makes matters worse. A strange coincidence that we were able to find the brother of the Muggle woman…

Severus looked up and saw Patrick. He was no longer the enthusiastic young man. Unspoken question lingered in his eyes but no emotions were seen on his statue like face.

"Oh, Patrick!" The young wizard buried his face in his hands interrupting Crouch. He sighed loudly.

The strict auror paused in surprise.

"I thought you were a good man." The young man began hoarsely. "You promised to take care of her… To take care of her as long as you live… How could you do this?"

Severus knelt in front of him and begged for forgiveness.

"You know I would have never hurt them. I'd have rather died than hurt them!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a Death…"

"…Death Eater." Crouch helped him.

"… that you are a Death Eater?"

"She knew."

"She knew and still married you?"

"Sarah loved me!" Severus cried desperately. "She loved me in spite of what and who I was!"

Patrick's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

"Your parents wouldn't have let us get married…"

"You are right" His brother-in-law turned away in disgust.

"I loved your sister!" Then he raised his voice and shouted at Crouch bitterly. "I would have never kill Sarah Sampson and my son!"

Moody's eyes widened in shock and Dumbledore started to speak but Severus was faster.

"The house was on fire when I got there. I ran in… but I couldn't find them anywhere." He looked down with blank eyes. "No one was in to house… no one." He almost whimpered. "Why didn't you let me die?" He shouted at Moody.

"What?" Crouch stammered. "In that house…?"

"In that house lived my sister: his wife and their child, Lamerin." Patrick finished and knelt on the dirty ground. "Perselus, testify!" He said softly and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell them about the members of this… team of murderers… Give them up and then your sentence…"

"No… no…" The wizard moaned bitterly. "I want to die. I don't need mercy…"

Patrick rose from the ground and looked at the man scornfully.

"This is what you want?" He asked angrily. "You want other families to experience the same grief? You want them to suffer like you? If you can help them, then please do! You know how horrible the pain is… At least spare others from it…"

"Prewetts… He wants the Prewetts…" Severus said quietly. "And the Longbottom couple… and the Potters… I don't know why, but…"

Then someone ran through the corridor.

"Sir! Professor Dumbledore!" A secretary-looking man rushed toward the cell. His face was pale and terror was written on it. Angry tears ran down his cheeks. "Sir… The Prewett brothers… they were caught by Death Eaters and … they were killed!" He wiped his eyes. "Someone found them an hour ago in the forest not far from their house!"

Shock was written on everyone's face.

"Come on, Barty!" Dumbledore shouted. "Bring him, quickly!"

Crouch and Patrick reached under Severus' arms and lifted the wizard to his feet. They ran out of the cell and followed the messenger. They had to notify the Potter and the Longbotton couple before it's too late…

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>This is it. Now back to the other story (The Boy With The Piercing Blue Eyes). I'll try to upload soon but school starts in a few days so…<p>

Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews.

One more thing: the young version of Patrick was inspired by Breckin Meyer.


End file.
